turtlebrookfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice
Bio Alice is a moth of otherworldly origin, appearing from a strange portal near Turtlebrook. They have a wand in their possession which doesn't seem to do much at the moment. Rumors around the town say it will soon enough. Their clothing consists of an orange coat with a gray shirt underneath, orange pants and black boots. All the items are adorned with strange badges of different colors, it is unknown of what purpose they serve, but you can see a faint glimmer of something powerful residing in there. The clothing is very soft and smooth to the touch, being very light, it also lets off a faint glow in the dark, though you can barely see it. From what Alice themselves have mentioned, and from what was going around the town, you were able to pick up that this clothing previously held great power, but is unable to work now for unknown reasons. It was made out of a substance called Ichor, which held the highest properties of magic and was greatly valued. Strangely, this is your first time hearing of it. Alice also bears goggles with purple lenses. They suddenly started wearing them one day, though you can't quite figure out where they came from. The lenses of these goggles seem special in some way. Lore Alice sighed. The flames in the fireplace crackled softly, creating a warm, safe atmosphere. The cold winds outside the window continued roaring. "There was once a special person in my life." - Alice stared at the wooden floorboards. "She was happy, kind, outgoing and such a wonderful person..." - They looked away, as if trying to hide their expression. "I wish my world was still intact." - You could hear a quiet sob coming from them. "I wish I could meet her again." '' Thaumaturgy Alice's history with thaumaturgy is quite extensive, being born into a world where it is widely used. Their friend helped them master a lot of magic skills early on. Specializing in spells and infusion, they were able to create their Ichorcloth armor, though it almost doesn't work in Turtlebrook because of different reality structures in the two worlds. Thaumaturgy, being an act of rebellion against gods and deities, is vastly disliked by them, therefore Alice's reputation among the celestial isn't the best. Their previously working magical device, their ''wand, has now been emptied and used against the Severian god Zrak, killing him. They are greatly interested in the solorium mineral, as it harbors similar properties to voidmetal. Weapons In-Universe: Thaumium Silverwood Wand LONGER USED A wand, crafted back in the Ruby Realm. Made of silverwood, a strong magical material, typically used in wands or in filters, as they ward off chaos by nature. As such, silverwood is often treated as a symbol of purity. The wand, being also made of thaumium metal, can easily store big amounts of VisSee The Ruby Realm for more information. as well as be very magically potent. Sword of the Zephyr A sword made using infusion. Was previously able to create strong gusts of wind that were enough to send most creatures a reasonably good distance into the air. This ability is now obsolete, thanks to different universe structures, but it still fares pretty well as a weapon. About as strong as a diamond sword. Meta: waga baba bobo An enchanted bow Alice typically uses. Grian Charles Minecraft An enchanted axe not often used by Alice.